Christmas time at Baker Street
by hardcore-johnlocker
Summary: Sherlock and John are preparing for Christmas Eve, but something is going on with Mrs. Hudson, apparently she is dating Santa...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody, I'm new here and this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it and I would be glad about reviews. At first, I want to apologize for all grammar and spelling errors because English is not my native tongue and I just learned it at school. Please point out all the mistakes you find, don't be indulgent. Enough said, enjoy :)**

"Oh please, Mrs. Hudson, I'm not wearing these!"

"But you would look so cute! Just perfect for Christmas!"

Like every year, Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson were arguing whether he would put on the antlers or not. John was in the shower. As he heard their fight he hurried up because he knew if Mrs. Hudson wouldn't stop annoying him, Sherlock would say something offensive without realizing it. But just after John opened the bathroom door, Sherlock yelled:

"Mrs. Hudson, I beg you to stop with your kitschy stuff! Every year the same stupid story, don't you think you're getting too old for this?"

John saw the tears sparkling in her eyes and Sherlock's angry facial expression.

"Alright, alright you two, everyone just calm down now. Who wants a cup of tea?"

He tried to let his voice sound happy and easy-going, but failed miserably. Instead of saying something, Sherlock put on his grumpiest scowl and sat down at the table.

Mrs. Hudson turned around and whispered in a tearful voice:

"Well, I'll just...go."

She didn't slam the door, that wasn't her style. She quietly closed it without looking back at the two friends sitting at the table.

"Oh Sherlock, look what you've done!"

"I didn't do anything! I just told the truth! She's an old woman and I wouldn't put too much hope that she will live forever."

Sherlock looked really like he didn't know what the matter was.

"But you just can't shout in directly in her face!"

"Why not?"

John sighed.

"It's high time for you to learn how to behave properly around people. It can't go on like this. I expect you don't want to apologize?"

"This is one of the few moments you're right, John."

Sherlock rose.

"You forgot about my tea."

John really didn't know how to feel about Sherlock. In one moment he looked like a cute puppy who just wants to be hugged and in the next one he behaved like a complete jerk. Sometimes John wanted to punch him in the face, but sometimes he had to pull himself together for not staring at Sherlock's lips, those well-shaped, soft lips...

A knock at the door jolted him out of his daydreams. Sherlock started to smile immediately.

"John, we have a client!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys,at first wanted to thank everybody who read my story and also a very big thank you to my first follower! I didn't expect to find someone who likes my story so fast! So, here's the next chapter:**

"Mr. Holmes, you have to help us."

"Commanding me doesn't conduce to getting my attention. I decide by myself what I have to and what not. Go ahead, what do you need?"

The short man who sat down on the wooden chair. He hasn't introduced himself yet, but John was sure Sherlock already knew everything about him. John's deduction skills were poor compared to Sherlock's, but he also wasn't a fool. The new, impeccably tailored suit their client wore implied that he worked in a bureau and was used to fast typing. He was around 25 years old and obviously inexperienced in presenting himself confidently. He wriggled around his chair and checked nervously all corners in the room as if he was threatened.

"Mr. Holmes, my employer sent me to you. People say you are the best detective in London."

"The best one in England, if not in the whole world. And if you don't mind, well, actually even if you mind, I'd like to ask who your employer is and why he needs my help. Hurry up, I haven't got all day."

The young man was visibly intimidated by Sherlock's candour.

"He is very sorry to bother you in Advent season, but we have to..."

Now the detective's patience snapped.

"For God's sake, get on with it! Why are you here, what do you want?"

"Santa Clause killed my best friend!", he blurted.

"What?"

Sherlock and John gasped simultaneously.

John hadn't any words for so much stupidity, but as always, his taller friend had to comment on everything immediately:

"You better stop doing drugs. You wasted nearly half an hour of my valuable time. Get out."

Sherlock's voice was cold and judgemental.

"Let me explain..."

"Didn't you hear me? Get out."

"But..."

"I won't say it again. John, let's go, don't you think Mrs. Hudson needs some help with baking biscuits?

"Yeah... of course..."

Apparently Sherlock wasn't aware of the fact their landlady was still mad at him, but

John decided not to remind him and just to wait what would happen. Downstairs, at Mrs. Hudson's flat, it already smelled of vanilla and freshly baked cookies. But Sherlock had been wrong. The woman didn't need any help, there already was somebody. Mrs Hudson grinned from ear to ear.

"Sherlock, John, I'd like to introduce you my boyfriend, Alexander!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, today I have nothing great to say, but please, please review! I want to know whether you like my writing style or what I should change. Thanks!**

Right as the friends were back in their flat, Sherlock started grinning. John didn't have to ask why because he already began talking:

"So, Mrs. Hudson and her boyfriend...I'm sure she doesn't realize a lot of things, for example he was an drug addict, but is currently clean for about three months. Something also interesting is that he is very experienced in manipulation and persuasion, but he really seems to like our landlady."

"Any former relationships?", asked John, concerned that the woman might get hurt.

"He has been a widower for two years. But I still don't trust him. There's something he hides, and I can't figure out what that is. John, we have to find out what his secret is."

Sherlock's voice sounded confidently and he didn't had any doubt that John would agree with his plans. But John thought differently.

"Sherlock, please, can't you leave Mrs. Hudson alone, just for once? She's happy, and you should let her meet who she wants."

"But... he might be dangerous!"

"Honestly, not everyone you see is a murderer! He seems like a nice man."

"I'm not as sure about that as you..."

Sherlock grinned.

"John, where's your laptop?"

His shorter friend sighed.

"If you want to google him so badly, use your own!"

He didn't answer, he just went in the bedroom.

John's feelings for Sherlock didn't change. He hoped he could express his love for his friend, but he was too afraid Sherlock would be too repelled.  
>"Sherlock? I made tea, do you also want any?"<p>

John already knew the answer, but there was only silence in the bedroom.

"Sherlock? Hey, say something, why so silent?"

John entered, but nobody was there, only a note on the bed that said:

'If you ever want to see Sherlock Holmes again, come to Buckingham Palace at midnight. Love, Santa'


End file.
